


Her Life

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I saw this photo on tumblr, I was inspired to write a poem about Cruella. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Photo Credit <a href="http://writeworld.org/post/112537182618/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words"> (X)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Life

[](http://writeworld.org/post/112537182618/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words)  


Her mansion was there  
Standing before her  
Empty

Cruella  
Her life  
Dried up  
In shambles

Like the remnants  
The remnants of the tree before her

What once stood bright  
And promising  
Now dark  
And uninviting

Nothing left  
Nothing left but her ghastly possessions

And the promises  
The promises of old friends


End file.
